neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Anastasia Dualla
Anastasia "Dee" Dualla, portrayed by Kandyse McClure, is a fictional character in the reimagined Battlestar Galactica. Character history A native of Sagittaron, Anastasia Dualla joined the Colonial Fleet against the wishes of her father; her decision to enlist caused a rift between them not healed by the time of the Cylon attack on the Twelve Colonies. For the mini-series, first season, and up until the last episode of the second season, Petty Officer Crew Specialist 2nd Class Dualla, was a communications NCO working in the CIC on board the [[Battlestar Galactica (ship)|Battlestar Galactica]]. One of her prime functions in this role is to act as a "bridge" between the Galactica's command staff and other spacecraft, including the fleet's combat air patrol. Dualla expresses a romantic interest in President Laura Roslin's aide Billy Keikeya shortly after their first encounter aboard Galactica. This interest blossoms into a relationship between the two, but is brought to an end when Billy proposes marriage and Dualla realizes she is not really in love with him, due in part to her attraction to Galactica CAG, then-Captain Lee Adama. Billy is killed shortly thereafter in a terrorist attack aboard Cloud Nine, saving her life from a terrorist that was about to kill her. In the year between the discovery of New Caprica and the Cylon invasion of the colony, Dualla's position in the fleet changes considerably. She is involved in the failed conspiracy with Tory Foster and Saul Tigh to fraudulently ensure Laura Roslin's presidential election victory over Gaius Baltar. Despite this, within four months, Dualla is commissioned as a Lieutenant Junior Grade. On the day after the colony's ground-breaking ceremony, Rear Admiral William Adama approves her transfer to the [[Battlestar Pegasus|Battlestar Pegasus]], and Dualla accepts the marriage proposal from her new commanding officer, then-Commander Lee Adama. By the time of the Cylon invasion, she serves as executive officer of Pegasus. Following the destruction of Pegasus above New Caprica, Dualla returns to duty aboard Galactica, working in CIC (in an as-yet unspecified capacity). At the time of the Cylon invasion of New Caprica, Dualla is at least slightly aware of Lee Adama's feelings towards Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, and there is noticeable bad feeling between Dualla and Thrace. Following Adama and Thrace's fight after Galactica's boxing competition, "the dance", she is visibly saddened by their reconciliation. Later in the season Lee reaffirms his love for her and the two greatly strengthen their relationship. After Lee Adama questions President Roslin during Gaius Baltar's trial, Dee leaves Lee. When Lee departs Galactica, Dee honours him with a plaque containing his CAG badges. Lee embraces Dee and jokes she "got the house". Their split is amicable and she works closely with Lee during his acting presidency and tense negotiations with the rebel Cylons holding President Roslin hostage. After the discovery of the nuclear wasteland, Earth, she reconciled with Lee and experienced a moment of joy. Wishing to hold on to that joy as a last memory, she abruptly shoots herself in the head in front of her locker, her blood spraying over a photo of herself and Lee Adama. References External links * Anastasia Dualla on Battlestar Wiki * Anastasia Dualla at Syfy Category:Battlestar Galactica (2004 TV series) characters Category:Fictional lieutenants Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003 Category:Fictional people who committed suicide